A client-server model of computing defines some computer resources as a server, and other computer resources as clients. Computing tasks are partitioned, with some tasks carried out by the client, and some tasks carried out by the server. A single server may provide services to many clients, and a single client may access many resources by communicating with many servers. In some implementations, a single computer device may host both a server and one or more attached clients. In some other implementations, each client and each server may be associated with one, or a group of, separate computers.
Speech recognition relates to the translation of human-spoken words. In speech recognition, acoustic and language models are used by speech recognition engines to statistically analyze an encoded utterance in order to create one or more likely text strings that reflect the words of the speaker. Many speech recognition engines have a group of parameters that may be adjust to change the way that an utterance is analyzed.